


The Diplomatic Dinner

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Safewords, Switching, Teasing, its okay Keith realizes and takes care of shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Sometimes Keith and Shiro really should listen to when the Princess gives them a briefing about a new planet and their customs. Though sometimes it still works out...





	The Diplomatic Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Thank you VLD server for helping me pull this one together... all the fun late night chatter and plotting... Love you crazy peeps...
> 
> Thank you [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13) for the insperation... and [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this!

#  The Diplomatic Dinner

__

 

Allura had warned them beforehand to arrive separately. Of course she had, but neither Shiro nor Keith had been listening at the time. Together they arrived in Black, Keith in full Paladin armour while Shiro was in dress attire. They stepped out of the mouth of Black, Keith leading the way, showing himself as the Black Paladin while Shiro was there as an emissary of Earth. 

The inhabitants of Tylex VIII were a bipedal race, their skin a mottled brown that reminded Keith of the forest floor. They are greeted by several pairs of the people in various states of dress. Keith and Shiro, both having become accustomed to all sorts of races and customs, don't say anything or allow their eyes to stray long on those who are barely wearing anything. 

“Ahh Black Paladin of Voltron,” one of the taller greeters stepped forward, bowing their head slightly in greeting, “we have been looking forward to meeting with you. That you have tamed such a high quality pet is also impressive, and speaks to your strength.”

“Pet?” Keith asked under his breath, confused. He had left the Wolf back on the Atlas, not wanting to upset any of their customs. Perhaps they knew of the Wolf and were just making small talk. “Uhh, thank you?”

The Tylexian bowed and led them forward through the throng of greeters. Keith and Shiro were brought directly to a great room where assorted emissaries were seated, beside a few were others but instead of on chairs they were seated on plush cushions. Keith was shown a chair while Shiro was offered a plump cushion at Keith’s feet to his left. Keith and Shiro exchanged a look, their eyes wide. _ Shit, maybe this is what Allura was talking about. _

The Tylexian waited, its eyes darting to those around them, “Is this not good enough for your pet, Black Paladin? I can have one of our people bring you something better. Perhaps something bigger?”

Keith’s mouth rounded into a small ‘o’ as it dawned on him that Shiro was the pet. “Ahh no, this is perfect, thank you.”

Shiro stepped forward, his voice low in Keith’s ear, “What are you doing?”

Keith held a finger to the waiting group before turning to Shiro, his eyebrows cocked. “You my dear are the pet, and isn’t this an important meeting?”

Shiro’s eyes went wide, “You can’t possibly mean…..”

“Think of it like when we are alone,” Keith’s eyes went dark, making Shiro shiver, “remember our rules?”

Shiro bit his lower lip, his eyes darting to see if anyone was listening in. “Of course, but now?”

“It isn’t as though the princess or the others are here,” Keith leaned closer, “didn’t you say you had a fantasy of losing control in public? Give me the reigns and I will take care of you, my pet.”

Shiro let out a small whimper, feeling his pants becoming rather tight. 

“Now what do you say?”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro said softly, letting go of the tension that had been building in his body since they landed. 

“Good boy,” Keith praised as he caressed Shiro’s cheek.

Keith could see Shiro’s shoulders fall slightly, the soft sigh as he gave in to his more submissive side, allowing Keith to take over control. It was a game they would play sometimes when alone. When the pressure of being captain and admiral became too much for Shiro, Keith would take over becoming his owner and master. It was something that they had grown into, and Shiro trusted Keith completely, knowing that with him he didn’t have to worry about what comes after or being judged. 

Keith turned back to the attendant who was waiting for him to sit. He nodded to them and sat in the offered chair while Shiro kneeled down like the other ‘pets’ around the table. Shiro found the whole thing rather freeing, once he let go of the strangeness of being in full dress uniform and kneeling at a table while others were sitting in their chairs. It gave him the opportunity to observe Keith at his best, watching at how he sat straight, talking over contracts and deals which could help benefit the Tylex people, speaking to the way that the Blades and how the surviving nations could bring more trade in, creating better capital for them. Shiro had always known and prided in how much Keith had grown, having known him for so many years, going from the brat who would steal his car and get into brawls at school, to the leader of Voltron and a major player in the Blades of Mamora. That Keith would choose someone like himself to be his partner was sometimes too much for Shiro to comprehend. 

As the afternoon wore on, the talks continued. Shiro appreciated as Keith would absentmindedly run his fingers through Shiro’s hair, caressing his head and face as he listened to what the others at the table had to say. Shiro closed his eyes focusing on the feel of Keith’s blunt nails as they scratched gently along his scalp, or the rough texture of his calloused thumb from years of sword training as it brushed along his cheek and across his mouth. Shiro subconsciously let out a humm of pleasure, his mouth opening up to lick Keith’s thumb.

There was a low chuckle from the table that made Shiro open his eyes, flushing as he remembered that he was not just at home on the Atlas, but kneeling in front of several high ranking members of the Tylex ruling class. 

“Your pet is very well behaved,” a dark skinned Tylexian leader spoke eyeing Shiro. “You wouldn’t consider sharing him for a night?”

Keith’s hand stilled, and Shiro could feel the slight tremor run through him. The next few words from Keith could make or break this deal, and set the tone for the remainder of their trip. Shiro watched how Keith took a deep breath, his head cocking to the side as his lips curled up to a smirk. 

“While I understand your attraction,” Keith licked his lips, his tone and words measured, “Shiro is not a product I share with others, with all due respect. He is mine and mine alone.”

“It is customary for pets to service their masters,” the leader responded a sly grin on his face, “or were you not briefed on that before your arrival? To have such a fine pet on display but not show them off is quite the insult.”

Keith’s hand moved slowly, caressing the side of Shiro’s face and down his neck, spreading along his skin as though trying to ground himself. Shiro put his trust in Keith, he knew that whatever happened going forward nothing would involve him being put in harm's way, nor would it in the end hurt the alliance that Allura and the coalition were looking for. 

“I think you can see what a fine specimen he is, otherwise you wouldn’t so rudely ask in front of everyone to have a taste.” Keith’s eyes narrowed, “I know that even in your culture to ask of such a thing is crass and not something done so openly. Particularly not with visitors.”

Keith’s blunt nails dug into Shiro’s shoulder as they waited on the response. Shiro knew that Keith wouldn’t risk losing this alliance, but there was also the fact that he would never betray Shiro’s trust. 

“Enough, Kylux,” one of the others put up their hand, “your attempt to get a rise from the human isn’t working.”

Another laughed, leaning in to speak quietly with Keith. “He has been trying to do that with every new person that comes to the table. He is just bored of his pet, hoping for something better. I’m pretty sure this is the third of fourth one we have seen just this movement alone.”

Keith smirked, “Sounds like he is just a poor Master. Perhaps he should be looking for more training as a Master, or perhaps as a pet.”

They smirked, covering their mouth lightly, “I cannot believe you would suggest such a thing. My name is R’yleigh.”

Keith shrugged, leaning back, “What he did was an insult, and based on what you have said this isn’t even the first time for such a thing. I’m Keith, by the way.”

“Oh I know who you are,” R’yleigh replied, a bemused grin on their face, “you are well known through the galaxy, as is your pet the Champion.”

Kylux scowled at Keith, his hands clenching into fists on the table in front of them.

Before they could say anything more, they were called back to order. Day one was over, and that evening would be the start of the festivities followed by what Keith knew would be another two grueling days of negotiations. Keith rose from his seat, Shiro following suit. The attendant from before appeared to lead the pair to the room where they would be staying. 

The room was simple, the attendant pointing out the sleeping area for pets, which was no more than an oversized cushion on the floor. Shiro watched how Keith’s jaw stiffened as he did his best to keep his head as they were led through the room. 

“I hope that these accommodations are good for you Black Paladin,” the attendant bowed, “I will come to collect you and your pet just before the dinner tonight.”

Keith groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “The what?”

“Tonight is the welcoming feast,” the attendant bowed once more, “the masters have selected a few pets for entertainment. We hope that the traditional garments will be to your tastes.”

The attendant bowed, leaving them alone. 

The moment the door closed Keith growled, throwing a pillow at the door. “Like I would ever have my-- on the floor?”

Shiro went to Keith, wrapping him in his arms, “I’m sorry I should have looked into this planet more and the culture before our coming. I wasn’t thinking.”

Keith sighed, leaning against Shiro, “We kind of both fucked up there, I just can’t help it when I have such a delicious delicacy…”

Shiro flushed remembering. The briefing from the princess had been over a com, and what she hadn’t seen was the fact he hadn’t been wearing any pants with Keith between his legs doing his best to keep quiet while sucking him. 

“I have no regrets about that though.” Shiro said with a sigh.

“I have the feeling this whole Master and pet thing will be the whole weekend.” Keith groaned, “Are you prepared to be in full play this entire time?”

Shiro shivered at the fact that it wouldn’t just be for that one day, but for a series of days. Letting go, and letting Keith control his everything. 

Keith chuckled, “I take that as a yes then?”

“Very much a yes.”

Keith walked Shiro to the bed, sitting them both down on the edge. “If at any point, this is no different than at home. If it gets to be too much, just say the word. You remember our safety word?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “I really am not that old that I can’t remember--”

“Takashi.” Keith said his name like a command, “There is a reason why we talk this over before we do any kind of play like this. I have no interest in hurting you.”

“I know,” Shiro sighed pressing his forehead against Keith’s, “I appreciate it too. If at any point it gets to be too much all I have to do is say Iverson.”

Keith chuckled, “Good.”

Shiro sighed, “Why is that even our word?”

“You’re telling me you can keep a boner if you have that face pop into your head?”

Shiro shuddered then chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you are right.”

“Our light system is also good,” Keith ran his hand down Shiro’s side. “Now did you want to remain in character throughout our time here? Or did you want us to have downtime, make this room here our safe place where we can debrief as it were?”

Shiro hummed enjoying the soothing feeling of Keith’s hands on him, “While I would love to try the entire time, I’m not sure what this weekend as it were has in store for us. So, we can have this as our safe place. While alone.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded in agreement. “One thing for me, I won’t be okay with others touching you. No matter what these people have to offer our coalition and Allura, the rest. I won’t be okay with others touching you.”

“That goes both ways.”

Keith’s eyebrow cocked, “Who wants to touch me?”

“I mean if you are offered someone else’s pet.”

Keith recoiled his face turned up in disgust, “You have no worries there, I have no interest in anyone but you anyway. Besides, you are all I need to be satisfied.” Keith sighed as he threw himself backwards onto the bed, “Could we just stay in this room, or better yet, hop back into Black and take off somewhere for a few days? We could go back later to Allura and just say we tried but no dice.”

Shiro snorted, “I don’t think that would be exactly the most responsible thing for us to do.”

“Would be fun though.”

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, it would be fun.”

Keith slapped his hands against his thighs, “Alright well, let's see what these traditional clothes are.”

Shiro watched as Keith went to the wardrobe, inside were many outfits, each one seeming to be tailored exact to Keith’s height and shape. How they had managed to get all of Keith’s sizing and have this created was beyond Shiro, but he had seen stranger things. 

“Well there is no way you are fitting into any of these,” Keith mused, “what the hell are you supposed to be wearing tonight?”

Shiro shrugged getting off of the bed, “I’m not sure, I can help you look.”

Keith continued looking while Shiro moved over to the area which had been pointed out to be his sleeping area as the ‘pet’. There was a small choked sound which made Keith’s heart jump to his throat.

“Shiro? Are you okay?”

Shiro came out holding up what looked like shredded flimsy fabric and golden chain.

Keith cocked his head, “Uhh, that looks comfortable.”

Shiro blushed, “I can’t possibly, Keith.”

“Say the word and I will have Black ready to fly.” Keith smirked.

There was a sigh from the older man as he seemed to think over the idea, “No, no. I can do this, it's only a few days.”

Keith’s outfit wasn’t too difficult, a series of tunics which draped around his form in rich reds and golds. Shiro more than once had to adjust himself as he looked to the younger man. 

“How do I look?” Keith asked, noticing that way Shiro was eyeing him like a starving man looking to his last meal. “Now let’s get you into your outfit baby, I want to see if it is anything like those we saw coming in.”

Shiro gulped. He remembered the other ‘pets’, barely wearing anything, and if this scrap of fabric were any indicator, he would be just as exposed. Keith walked slowly towards him, his violet eyes trained on the scrap of fabric and rope that Shiro held in his hands. He let out a slight whimper as Keith took it from him and began to undress him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just escape in black?” Keith asked with a sultry smile. “I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to see you in that. I’m very much interested.”

There was a guttural moan which came from Shiro as Keith’s fingers traced along his bare biceps and abdomen. Hastily Shiro stripped out of the rest of his clothing, and together they finangled the silky fabric around Shiro’s broad form. Keith affixed the golden chains, his eyes raking across Shiro’s barely clad form appreciatively. 

“I think that is all.” Keith said backing away to check his handiwork. “Wait, one last thing.”

Shiro watched as Keith crossed back to his wardrobe. On the inside door there were long chains and collars hanging. He shivered as he watched Keith pick out a red collar with a long golden chain attached. Keith walked over to Shiro, holding up the last item. This would be his choice in the end. 

“Once I put this on you know the rules,” Keith spoke, his voice soft.

“Oh yes,” Shiro replied feeling his cock stir.

Keith smiled kissing Shiro softly, “I love you, you look so beautiful.”

Shiro sighed, “Love you too.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Keith cocked his eyebrow, “Shall we then?”

Shiro nodded, kneeling down in front of Keith to allow him to attach the collar around his neck. 

 

* * *

 

Keith walked proudly into the room where the event was taking place. In his hand was the golden chain that attached to the scantily clad pet who walked a few steps behind him. All eyes were on the pair, the Black Paladin of Voltron who led Captain of the Atlas from Earth. Shiro shivered as he felt the looks they were receiving, he could feel his body heating up, the pleasure from being desired. 

“I see you made it down,”  R’yleigh chuckled.

Keith nodded, “What can I say, I like to make an entrance.”

R’yleigh turned his gaze on Shiro, his eyes openly raking up and down the larger man’s form. “Well with a pet like yours I would likely be late to everything as well.”

Keith caressed the side of Shiro’s face, “He is worth taking time to prepare properly.”

Shiro’s eyes were all for Keith, his rational side completely off the moment that the leash was put in place. He allowed Keith to lead him through the crowd, eyes raking over his form. Right now he wasn’t the Captain of the Atlas, or even Champion of the Arena. Right now, in this moment he was just a nameless pet, on display, at his master’s pleasure.

Keith led them to their table where Shiro waited for his master to sit before kneeling on the pillow that was at his feet. He sat on his knees, his legs spread and arms behind his back. The tables were set up with alternating masters with their pets. Shiro flushed slightly when he noticed how some of the pets were servicing their master’s right at the table. He could feel a shiver run through him at the thought of being on display to that extent. 

A small plate with a slice of cake was placed in front of Shiro. He noticed how all of the other pets too were given something. Shiro looked up to Keith before he took a bite, waiting for the nod that it was okay. Keith waved his hand towards Shiro who then took a tentative bite of the small cake which sat in front of him. 

Keith ate each dish that was placed before him, speaking with the other ambassadors about what the coalition could mean to each of them. The third course was just about to be served when Shiro began to feel heat rising inside him. A small whimper escaped from the large man, he could feel his cock swelling and pressing against the gossamer fabric.

“How could you call your pet tamed?” Kylux sneered leaning to one of the other companions at the table, “I think we can see here, it is the pet who leads the master.”

Shiro could feel the anger radiating off of Keith. With the barest of touches to his shoulder Shiro looked up to see Keith staring down at him. The heat rose to Shiro’s face. He didn’t mean to embarrass Keith, but his whole body was on fire needing to be touched. Keith’s eyes narrowed. H gripped Shiro’s chin jerking his face closer.

“Is what he saying true?” Keith spoke his voice low and harsh, “Are you in need of some discipline?”

Shiro whimpered, uncertain of how to answer, shifting in his seat trying to gain some kind of relief. 

“What do you wish for?”

Shiro flushed a brilliant red, his eyes darting to the side knowing that all eyes were on him. Keith pinched his chin, pulling his attention back, his grey eyes focused on the intense violet ones.

“Your cock,” Shiro whispered.

Keith smirked, “Is that all, baby?”

Shiro closed his eyes letting out a shuddering breath, “Yes.”

Keith let go of Shiro’s chin, leaning back in his seat, Shiro watched with wide eyes as his lover spread his legs. “Come then.”

Eagerly Shiro moved under the table so that he had better access, his hands shaking as he carefully pulled out Keith’s flacid cock. As he went to wrap his palm around Keith there was a sound above. Shiro looked up to see Keith was shaking his head, “Mouth only. And you are not allowed to cum, I still have work here.”

Shiro moaned low, wrapping his mouth around Keith’s dick. He was careful to not move as above him he could hear Keith discussing trade routes and other political type conversation. While he wished he could pay more attention to what Keith was saying, his body was demanding more. Carefully he swallowed around Keith’s cock, savouring the weight, feel, and taste. He was all he could do to not start bobbing his head and try to make Keith lose control. 

What Shiro was not aware of was how hard it was for Keith to not just go full Galra and fuck his lover in front of the delegates. Showing just who it was that owned Shiro, the beautifully scarred warrior who was currently at his feet begging for more. Keith noticed how Kylux and a few of the others stared, not hiding their desire for Shiro. A few of the Tylex masters openly fondling themselves or their pets in a show of appreciation. Keith would use this to his advantage, helping to best assist Earth in her rebuilding. 

As the dessert course was served, Keith decided he wanted more from his pet. He looked own at Shiro, who was kneeling between his legs. Dutifully his mouth was open, occasionally swallowing the saliva which collected in his mouth, his hands braced against his back and his own legs spread so not to touch his own erection. Keith ran his fingers through the fringe of white, blunt nails scratching the back of Shiro’s skull as he encouraged Shiro’s head to move. Shiro’s eyes widened then softened as he saw the small curl to Keith’s lips. 

A soft, “You only have until I finish dessert, if you want a reward later,” was all Shiro got for permission.

With a soft moan Shiro moved on his own, his head bobbing up and down Keith’s rapidly growing length. Shiro swallowed around the large cock, enjoying the salty taste of the precum which was already starting to form along the slit. Shiro swirled his tongue around the head of Keith’s cock in the way he knew his lover enjoyed it. His bratty side was rearing, wanting to pull of the the attention onto him instead of the talks which seemed to still be floating over his head. 

Keith growled lightly while one hand dug into Shiro’s hair, his blunt nails digging into his scalp. Shiro hummed his pleasure as he relaxed his throat, allowing Keith to hit all the way back and slightly down his throat, constricting the muscle carefully with each swallow and timing his breaths. 

“I never thought that the once Champion would be so seductive,” R’yleigh said with deep appreciation. 

Keith smirked, “He is being a brat, aren’t you?”

Shiro whimpered as Keith tugged on his hair, pulling him off of the cock.

Keith growled low, “I told you, you only have until I finish dessert. Or are you perhaps enjoying this and want to be put on display for others to have a go?”

Shiro shivered at Keith’s tone, nuzzling against Keith’s thigh. “I only need you.”

Keith wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, “Prove it.”

“Yes sir,” Shiro spoke, wrapping his mouth around Keith once more. 

Shiro moaned around Keith, taking him to the base, swallowing with each downward thrust. Keith wrapped his hand around the back of Shiro’s head, forcing his cock in deeper. Shiro relaxed his throat knowing that Keith was close. There was barely a grunt from Keith above him to warn Shiro before he felt the searing heat from Keith’s release. Shiro swallowed down as much as he could, trying to not choke as he pulled off of Keith’s cock. 

Keith tucked himself back inside, swiping his thumb along Shiro’s lip, pressing it inside his mouth. “Such a good boy.” 

Keith snapped his fingers and Shiro moved back to his place on the pillow to the left. His cock still strained against the flimsy fabric, and Shiro shivered. This time he would be good, he would wait for his master’s command. 

Keith looked over to Kylux, who was glaring at them, his own pet cowering to the side with a reddened cheek showing an imprint where the Tylexian had slapped him. “It looks like there is only one person here who does not have control of their emotions. And it is not on this end of the table.” Keith looked over to R’yleigh who was sitting back while his own pet was riding his lap. “I will be heading back to my room now, I think we have discussed everything that we can today. I hope that we can have those papers signed so I can leave on the next shipping cycle.”

R’yleigh nodded, “It was truly a pleasure, I hope that you will not be a stranger to us here.”

Keith stood up, leash in hand which he sharply tugged on to encourage Shiro to follow. 

 

* * *

Keith looked around the room, it was much as how they had left it, save that on a small table in the lounge section there was some white cake. Cake that looked just like what had been fed to the pets at the start of the dinner. 

Keith snorted, “I guess they really want to make sure that the pets are all very agreeable. Says something about these people.”

Shiro bit his lip, not sure if he was allowed to speak yet, his collar was still on, waiting for the command from his master that he was Shiro once more. Keith unclipped the leash but left the collar around Shiro’s neck, his eyebrows cocked as he turned and walked into the room to hang the golden chain over the back of the chair. Shiro watched in silence, his hands behind his back as he waited for his next command. 

Keith sat in the chair, his fingers playing with the front of his groin, “That looks painful baby, you need me to help you take care of that?”

“Yes sir,” Shiro replied waiting for Keith to call him over.

Keith opened his arms, wide. “Come and let me care for you.”

Shiro felt his body shiver with excitement, trying to contain himself as he made his way over to Keith, sinking to his knees and laying his head across his master’s lap.

Keith gently ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, “How are we doing baby, what colour are we at?”

Shiro froze for a moment, thinking it through before answering, “Green, I’m green.”

Keith carefully scratched his nails along Shiro’s scalp, “Do you want us to continue?”

“Yes sir.”

Keith nodded, “Very well, open your mouth for me.”

Shiro lifted his head and opened his mouth for Keith, he jerked back slightly when he tasted something sweet on his tongue. His eyes were opened wide as he recognized the taste of the cake from before. 

Keith cocked his head to the side, “What’s the matter? I thought you really enjoyed this.”

Shiro whined as he felt the heat rushing back into his system, this one was stronger than the first cake. His cock drooled precum, causing the fabric to glue to him, his insides twitching, hungering to be filled. 

“Go show me how much you want me,” Keith gestured to the massive bed, “open yourself wide for me babe. There is lube on the side table.”

Shiro whimpered as he made his way to the bed, a flush blooming over his face and down his neck. Keith sat back and watched as the larger man leaned over the bed, his legs spread as he put his ass on display. Shiro’s mechanical arm floated over to the bedside table bringing the lube. While cumbersome, it did have its uses at times like these. Keith watched as Shiro carefully fingered himself open, his eyes hooded, face and body flushed red with arousal. His floating arm pressed inside his entrance, a light buzzing sound letting Keith know that it was vibrating inside Shiro, pulling the softest of whimpers from the older man. 

“Such a beautiful sight,” Keith crooned.

Shiro moaned, adding in additional fingers to his hole, “Please--”

Keith made his way slowly over to the bed, his fingers working at the facinings of his attire, letting the fabric fall to the floor. “Are you ready for me, babe?”

“Yessss,” Shiro whined, “please give it to me sir, I need you.”

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Keith ran his hand along Shiro’s ass. “You deserve a treat, now hold yourself open for me Love.”

Obediently Shiro pulled his mechanical fingers from inside of himself, his other hand joining to spread his cheeks apart. Keith took the lube and slicked up his cock, giving his erection a few firm strokes. He pressed the head of his cock against Shiro’s opening, both men sighing as he breached the tight ring. 

“It’s been a while Captain,” Keith teased, “you are so tight.”

Keith gripped Shiro’s hips tightly, his fingers digging in as he slowly pressed himself inside. Keith savoured the way Shiro’s ass wrapped around his cock; so tight and welcoming. Keith ran his hands along Shiro’s sides, soothing him as he adjusted to the intrusion. It didn’t take long before he was rocking back against Keith, whining for more. 

“Ready for me to move?”

“Yes  _ sir _ ,” Shiro panted.

Keith began to move slowly at first, his hands keeping Shiro still. Despite being smaller his half Galran heritage coming in handy when it came to strength. Keith wanted to stretch out Shiro’s orgasm, have him crying and begging under him. His cock dragged along Shiro’s inner walls, his hips pulling back before thrusting back inside to the hilt. Each thrust inside made Shiro whine and moan, his fingers fisting into the sheets beneath him. It wasn’t enough, Keith wanted more. 

Shiro could feel his whole body thrumming as Keith held him in place and fucked into him. It was perfect and agonizing, Keith was tearing him apart, each motion calculated. Shiro was losing himself in the pleasure, drowning in Keith’s touch. Shiro could feel his orgasm building, his cock rubbing against the sheets, the precum creating enough lubrication to allow him to rut, he was so close. 

Keith could hear the change in Shiro’s breathing. He adjusted his angle, gaining a high moan from Shiro letting him know that he had hit the right spot. “Feel good babe?”

Shiro was beyond words, only able to moan, his ass tightening around Keith, milking him. He knew that Shiro was close. Keith dug his nails into Shiro’s flesh, his pace not stopping, “Don’t cum yet.”

Shiro cried, his whole body shuddering as he tried to swallow down the orgasm that was pressing to be released. He couldn’t fail, not yet, he was so good until now. Keith’s hips jerked as he came inside Shiro, the heat filling him, making him shiver, almost releasing right there on the bed. 

Keith pulled out slowly, careful to not spill anything. He spread Shiro’s cheeks and moaned, enjoying the view as his hole fluttered, showing the barest hints of white from Keith’s release. “You look so good my Love, almost enough to eat right up.”

Shiro whimpered and moaned, his body writhing against the sheets. He wants it, he wants everything that Keith is willing to give him. Shiro held his breath as he felt the first hit of Keith’s warm tongue lapping against his sensitive hole. The wet sounds that ensued were sinful and caused a shiver to run up and down Shiro’s spine. 

Keith moaned as his tongue lapped up the salty release. It wasn’t often that he had the chance to really enjoy Shiro like this, the pair of them busy with their assorted teams, Shiro with the Atlas and Keith off on missions with the Blades. Keith cleaned every last drop that was on and in Shiro, his fingers digging into his thighs as he thrusted his tongue deep inside. Shiro cried above him. He knew that he would not be able to handle much more. Keith kissed Shiro’s inner thigh before shifting away.

“Get onto the bed and onto your back.” Keith ordered. 

Shiro shivered as he crawled onto the large bed, his legs shaking from the movement. His eyes grew wide as he watched Keith turn around. There was a glint of something red between his cheeks that made Shiro gasp then moan appreciatively. Keith looked over his shoulder and smirked, his fingers snaking back to pull apart his cheeks to reveal a red gemmed plug nestled inside him. Shiro held his breath, willing his hands to stay at his sides as he watched Keith slide the toy in and out of himself slowly. There was a slight whimper from Shiro as Keith pulled the thick plug from his hole, his slender fingers stretching the flesh open. 

“Are you ready for your reward, my pet?” Keith asked as he turned back around and crawled up onto the bed and over Shiro. “Such a good boy laying there.”

Keith straddled Shiro’s waist, reaching for the lube which he used to slick up Shiro’s waiting cock. Shiro cried out when Keith’s fingers wrapped around him, taking all of his control to not release until he was deep inside of his lover, his master. 

His Keith. 

Controlling himself with deep, slow, and even breaths, Shiro watched with hungry eyes as Keith slowly lowered himself onto the waiting cock. Keith hummed happily as he bottomed out, Shiro filling him in a way that no toy could. 

“You feel so good inside me,” Keith purred, his hips moving slowly, sighing with each thrust inside of him. 

Shiro loved the man on top of him, the way his black hair clung to his pale skin, slick with sweat. His violet eyes hooded as he rode Shiro, his hands caressing his chest and wrapping around his own cock that was once again full and thick, beads of precum glistening at the tip. 

“Touch me.” Keith commanded, his voice slightly hoarse. 

Eagerly Shiro’s hands were all over Keith, firmly gripping those slender hips to help him gain some traction to thrust up, meeting Keith’s downwards momentum. Keith’s back arched, the moans and cries from him filling the room and only urging Shiro on. Keith stroked himself in time to Shiro’s thrust, his body tightening, signalling that he was close already. Shiro curled himself forward, his lips crushing against Keith’s as they kissed, tasting his own cum on those very lips. 

“Takashi,” Keith moaned against Shiro’s neck, the younger man shivering just before he cums, his release painting Shiro’s abdomen. 

“Can I cum sir?” Shiro begged, feeling his limit rapidly approaching.

“Fill me until I can’t take any more.” Keith moans.

Shiro moans, his fingers digging into Keith’s hips as he fucks into him harder. It isn’t long before Shiro is crying out Keith’s name and his balls are tightening as he cums deep inside his lover. A few last small thrusts and Shiro can feel his whole body melting into pure bliss. He drifts in and out, barely registering Keith’s gentle touches as he removed the collar from around his neck and carefully cleans him off, tucking him under the covers. 

Keith slippsd in beside Shiro, after having cleaned away the dirty sheet and pulled over a fresh blanket that he uses to cover them both. His hands gently caressed Shiro’s skin, kissing the larger man with reverence. 

“You were so good today,” Keith crooned, “I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did.” 

Shiro snuggled against Keith, his good arm wrapped around the smaller man, “I wasn’t sure at first, but I really enjoyed everything.”

Keith chuckled, “You really seemed to enjoy the audience, I noticed. Should I be concerned that we will be doing this at every meeting from now on?”

Shiro groaned just imagining doing something like that in one of the Blade meetings. The idea of Kolivan and the rest of the Blades all deadpan as they went over the mission breakdowns. Or worse, back on Earth or on the Atlas. 

“Was that a yes or a no?” Keith laughed.

“Let’s not,” Shiro mumbled, “it’s bad enough when your Wolf teleports your mother into our room and we are just asleep. I don’t think I could handle the idea of her seeing us doing, that.”

Keith’s laughter stopped, “Oh yeah, mom.”

Shiro snorted, “I did have fun though. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You are my partner, my mate.” Keith said with such finality, like it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“One thing though,” Shiro spoke up, his voice becoming sluggish as sleep began to tickle at the edges of his vision, “we can’t allow anyone else to come here to deal with the Tylexians.”

Keith kissed Shiro softly, “As you wish, love.”

Together they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. Their work there was over and it would be back to the Atlas before Keith had to fly out on his next mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
